


Lazy Weekend

by ESawyer



Series: Magic Hands [2]
Category: The Book of Mormon - Ambiguous Fandom, The Book of Mormon - Parker/Stone/Lopez
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, M/M, Slice of Life, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, literally just fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-02
Updated: 2019-09-02
Packaged: 2020-10-05 17:36:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20492651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ESawyer/pseuds/ESawyer
Summary: Kevin still has a sore back, Connor still has magic hands.





	Lazy Weekend

**Author's Note:**

> Can be read as a stand alone or could read the first fic in this series. Totally up to you. Do what you want. It's a free country and all that.

Connor liked his job. It was always nice when a client left him a glowing review or kept on coming back for massages, because it made him feel like he was actually making a difference in the world. The only time he didn't like his job was when he was scheduled to work three weekends in a row, meaning that the already limited time he had to spend with his boyfriend was even more limited. 

So you can imagine his happiness when he looked at the rota on Friday morning and realised he had the whole weekend off. A whole weekend to spend with his boyfriend! Grinning like a maniac, Connor fished his phone out of his pocket and quickly sent a text to Kevin. 

**\- Guess who has the whole weekend off!!!**

**\- Is it you by any chance??**

**-It's ME!!!!!**

**\- I'll finish all my marking tonight so we can have a lazy weekend x**

Connor grinned at his phone, hoping his version of a lazy weekend was the same as Kevin's version of a lazy weekend. 

**\- Finishing at 8, I'll see you at yours at half past x **

He was ridiculously happy for the rest of the day. He didn't even let a very creepy client ruin his day and instead took a lot of satisfaction in knowing that he was the one who ruined the clients day by politely declining to suck his dick at the end of the massage. 

"I'm ever so sorry, but you're not in the right place for those kind of services," he said brightly, "perhaps you should try somewhere else in the future," 

When Connor got to Kevin's flat once the day was done, he was met with the familiar sight of Kevin sprawled out on the sofa, still in his work clothes, fast asleep. They had only been dating six months, and love is a strong word, but Connor was sure that he fell in love with Kevin a little bit more when he saw him like that. So not to wake him up, Connor crept over to him and picked up the pile of essays that were lying on his chest, placing them onto the coffee table and praying that he hadn't messed up the order. Then he crouched down in front of Kevin and nudged him. 

"Hey, Kev," Connor whispered, kissing him on the forehead, "You need to get to bed, love. You can't sleep here," 

"Can do what I want," he muttered back, voice croaky with sleep, "'m an adult...my apartment...my sofa...my rules..." 

Connor bit back a laugh, "I know, but it's bad for your back. Come on, sweetie," 

"Everythings bad for my back. My back is not good at being a back," His eyes opened and his face broke into a grin as though he had only just realised that Connor was there. He held out his arms towards Connor and tried to pull him onto the couch with him, but Connor wasn't having any of it, "Connooorrr, come onnnn. Cuddle me. I've had a long day. I had the bad class today...you know the slightly racist one?"

"I'm not cuddling you here," Connor said, wriggling out of Kevin's grip, "I'm not fucking up my back just because you want someone to cuddle," 

"Too tired," Kevin muttered, his arms falling limp over the side of the couch, "staying here because you're being mean,"

Connor rolled his eyes, "You're like a child when you're tired," 

Kevin held his arms up again, "Carry me?"

"Seriously?"

"Either carry me or learn to live with the guilt of knowing you let your boyfriend fuck his back up even more," 

"Come on, then," Connor sighed, bending down and hooking his arms underneath Kevin's body, "I don't know how you always manage to get your way," 

"'m charming," Kevin replied sleepy, putting his arms around Connor's neck and burying his face into the crook of his neck, "'m charming and you love me," 

Connor smiled at that comment, "I do love you,"

"Love you too,"

It was stupid, but Connor loved hearing Kevin saying that. He wasn't the most affectionate boyfriend in the world; he sometimes struggled to say 'I love you' and the only time they ever held hands was when Kevin was drunk and would complain when Connor wasn't next to him at all times. They always cuddled and always kissed, but only ever in the privacy of their own home. Sometimes Connor wished that Kevin would hold his hand walking down the street when they were both sober, but would not dream of every pushing Kevin to do anything that he didn't want to. It was a product of his upbringing, and something that he was working on. 

"Going to sleep now," Kevin muttered when Connor put him in bed, "oh, no, wait - Con, help me get undressed,"

"You're ridiculous, Kev," Connor sighed, but he helped him out of his work clothes, anyway, "do you want your pyjamas or - nope, you're asleep, you don't care about anything but sleep," 

Connor took a minute to stare at him, which he didn't think was weird because he was his boyfriend. His_very_ attractive, boyfriend, that is. He was lay on his front, wearing just his boxers with his face buried into the pillow. Somehow, his hair still looked perfect despite the fact that he'd been lay down for Connor didn't know how many hours and his skin was somehow perfectly tanned despite the lack of sun in wintery Utah. 

Eventually, he joined Kevin in bed, curling up besides him and feeling like the luckiest person in the world. 

**\-------**

"Con, wake up, wake up, wake up,"

Connor grunted in response to the voice that was bothering him and snuggled closer to Kevin, burying his face into his chest. It was at this point that Connor realised that the voice that was bothering him belonged to Kevin. 

"I know you can hear me," 

"What?" Connor asked. He refused to open his eyes, because then he would _have _to get out of bed, "is the apartment on fire?"

"Um...no?"

"Then I don't need to wake up," Connor replied, interlocking their legs and pressing a kiss to Kevin's jaw, "go back to sleep. I don't have anywhere to be," 

"My back hurts though," Kevin whined, poking him in the side, "I know it's your day off but I genuinley feel like someone has snapped my spine in half,"

"That's what you get for sleeping on the couch when I always tell you not to sleep on the couch," Connor replied, though he had no intention of actually leaving Kevin in pain, "if you want a massage, book in with me. You know where I work," 

"OK," Kevin sighed, "but you're always booked up. Shall I book in with that guy you hate? The one who always flirts with me? Ben?"

Connors eyes snapped open at this comment and he glared up at Kevin who was smiling serenly at him. The first time Kevin had met Connor's colleagues was when had come to the spa to pick him up from work, and Ben - who was perhaps Connor's least favourite person in the world - had been very obviously flirting with Kevin, despite the fact that Connor was stood right next to him. The icing on the cake was when Kevin off-handenly mentioned his back and Ben thought that offering to give him a massage was the best thing to do. 

"That isn't funny," Connor muttered, sitting up and gesturing for Kevin to roll onto his front. 

"You're the best,"

"Yeah, yeah..." Connor muttered, putting his legs on either side of Kevin's body and sitting on the top of his thighs. 

Connor had never warmed up to massaging without oil like some of his colleagues did. It always felt wrong and he could never quite work out how to stop his hands from dragging up the clients back, but Kevin always complained when Connor used oil, claiming it was bad for his skin. So whenever Kevin convinced Connor to give him a massage at home (and he never really took that much convincing), he would do it without oil. Even though it went against everything he believed in. 

Slowly, Connor moved his hands up Kevin's back, revelling in the satisified noise that his boyfriend made. When Connor began to knead away at the flesh, Kevin shivered and bucked up towards his touch. Smirking, Connor leant forwards and kissed along Kevin's shoulders, nibbling and sucking at the flesh every now and then. Kevin let out a breathy moan and burrowed his face deeper into the pillow. 

As always, the bottom of Kevin's back was the worst area for knots and Connor momentarily forget that he was just giving his boyfriend a massage at home and was not at work. Tongue between his teeth, Connor shifted position so that he was down on one knee and deepend his touch on a particularly stubborn knot that didn't seem to want to unravel. After two minutes of intense massaging that left Kevin writhing around beneath him, he felt the knot melt away and Kevin whined.

Quite pleased with himself, Connor leant forward again and began to kiss up Kevin's back, letting his hands follow his hips. When he got to his shoulder blades, Connor nibbled on Kevin's earlobes and then rolled off Kevin. 

"Feeling better?" he asked. 

"So much better," Kevin replied, shuffling over to Connor and resting his head on his shoulder, "I hope all of your massages don't involve that much kissing, though."

Connor laughed and put his arms around Kevin's waist, pulling him closer. 

"Depends how much they're going to pay me," he said. 

"I can pay you in cuddles," Kevin said, bringing his lips to Connor's neck, "cuddles and promising to not fall asleep on the couch anymore," 

Connor snorted, "You're never going to stop falling asleep on the couch, which means that you're going to have a bad back forever,"

"And you're never going to stop carrying me from the couch to the bed, so who's the real winner here?"

_Me. _Connor though to himself as Kevin began to doze off again, his hair tickling the underside of Connor's chin. _I'm the winner. _

**Author's Note:**

> I feel like everything I've been writing lately has been really depressing so I wrote this to try and prove to myself that I can write happy things. 
> 
> Thanks for reading!
> 
> (Follow me on Tumblr if you want a weird insight into my brain -https://e-sawyer.tumblr.com )


End file.
